1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque control wrench assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a torque control wrench assembly for a vehicle, which can restrict the amount of torque transferred to a socket that tightens or loosens a wheel nut in engagement with the wheel nut and which is highly portable.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A vehicle wheel is generally fastened to a vehicle by means of a bolt fit through one side of a drum and a wheel nut engaged with the bolt. A wrench is used to tighten or loosen the wheel nut that fastens the vehicle wheel. The wrench tightens or loosens the wheel nut by transferring user-generated rotational force to a socket engaged with the wheel nut.
The wheel nut is screwed on the bolt with a predetermined strength and the wrench tightens or loosens the bolt by transferring rotational force corresponding to the engagement strength between the wheel nut and the bolt to the socket.
However, if rotational force exceeding the engagement strength between the wheel nut and the bolt is applied to the wheel nut, the wheel nut and the bolt are too tightly engaged and as a result, the relatively weak bolt is damaged by the wheel nut.
To avert this problem, a conventional wrench controls rotational force for a socket by changing the length or rotational axis of a handle that generates the rotational force at one end of the wrench. Alternatively, the amount of rotational force applied to the socket can be controlled by means of an additional device for controlling the rotational force, attached to one end of the wrench.
In the case where rotational force applied to a socket is controlled by changing the length or rotational axis of the handle of a wrench, a more or less different amount of rotational force may be applied to tighten or loosen a wheel nut depending on an operator's manipulation. Therefore, it is difficult to transfer an accurate rotational force corresponding to the engagement strength between the wheel nut and the bolt to the socket.
The use of an additional rotational force controlling device attached to one end of a wrench makes the wrench bulky, thereby decreasing the portability and use convenience of the wrench.